


Moments with you, beautiful day

by renjunult



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: (more or less), Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, honestly it's barely even angst lmao, they're both whipped and soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunult/pseuds/renjunult
Summary: Groaning, Hyunjae puts his face in his hands and shakes his head. What kind of boyfriend is he? He has never taken Juyeon on an official date.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Moments with you, beautiful day

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned after a long time with not just a different pairing but a pairing from a whole other group. I’m here to contribute to the Jujae tag. Just a fair warning: this is pretty cliché and fluffy, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Maybe also a bit self-indulgent? I let myself go lmao. English is not my first language so excuse any mistakes!
> 
> Title taken from No Air by The Boyz.

“I’m showering first!”

A mess of members screaming _I’m next_ follows and Hyunjae laughs in victory. Smirking as the other members fight for a spot in the shower, he can’t help but bark out a laugh at Juyeon’s face when he realizes he’s last. Multiple members – including Juyeon – glare at him and he’s pretty sure he hears someone talk about how unfair the arrangement happened.

“Not my fault you’re all bad at calling dibs.” Hyunjae sticks his tongue out to further annoy his members, this time earning a slap from Younghoon. “Look forward to next time”, is all he says but Hyunjae pays him no mind, knowing he’ll win again next time, and the time after that, and the time after that-

Arriving at the dorm, he walks to the shower smirking while the others tell him to hurry up. He does hurry up though, he’s pretty used to showering quickly – something you learn living with 10 other boys – and he decides everyone is worn out enough preparing for their upcoming comeback so he doesn’t tease them more by taking an eternity in the shower.

After his shower, he plops down onto his bed in content. He could fall asleep just like this but decides to pull out his phone in order to stay awake. In what seems like no time, a soft knock is heard on his door. He hums to let the person know he can come in and doesn’t even look up to greet whoever came to his room. He doesn’t need to, not when there is only one person it could be.

“Oh, I thought you’d be asleep already.”

Finally, he looks up to see Juyeon closing the door softly with a surprised look on his face. Shrugging, Hyunjae puts his phone down and pats the bed next to him. At his lack of response, Juyeon smirks and sits down. “Or were you waiting for me?” Huffing, Hyunjae snuggles into Juyeon’s shoulder while Juyeon’s arms wrap around him immediately. “Don’t be stupid, I just had a few things to check on my phone.”

At that, Juyeon lets out a pretty laugh but he doesn’t say anything else. They lay like this while Hyunjae has his eyes closed. He can feel himself drift off until Juyeon shakes him slightly. He grumbles out something incomprehensible, earning another laugh from Juyeon.

“I’ll let you go to sleep, baby, you need it.” It comes out so soft and caring and Hyunjae almost cries at the tenderness in Juyeon’s voice. “Just sleep here,” he manages to grumble out, and he can’t help the feeling of hope bloom in his chest.

To emphasize his point, he wiggles his way under the covers of his bed while still holding onto Juyeon. It’s quite the maneuver since his bed is pretty small, but he manages. He looks up at Juyeon expectantly and sees him smiling down softly at him, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

When Juyeon starts getting up from the bed, Hyunjae’s face falls slightly and he fails miserably at trying to hide his disappointment. “Just turning off the light, hyung, I’m not going anywhere,” Juyeon teases and Hyunjae flushes, hiding his face in the pillow and once Juyeon returns to bed, in his shoulder.

“G’night,” is all Hyunjae says, sleep suddenly washing over him, and the last thing he feels a light kiss on the top of his head.

Anyone from the outside would say Hyunjae and Juyeon act like an old domestic couple. Maybe they do, but it’s not because they’ve been a couple for long, it’s because they’ve lived together and were friends long before they became a couple.

Their dating announcement didn’t come as a big surprise to the other members. Overall, Hyunjae would say not much has changed since then, other than the occasional gagging by the others when they kiss in front of them. But Hyunjae and Juyeon act pretty much the same, save for the kissing and cuddling that is.

Hyunjae likes it, likes the familiarity and comfort he finds in Juyeon. The comfort Juyeon gave him long before they became official. Sometimes, it’s easy to forget they’re actually official now. Juyeon still feels like his best friend – still is his best friend – it’s just that he’s also his boyfriend now on top of that.

He never gives their dynamic a second thought until he’s sitting on the couch with Juyeon, cuddling and occasionally kissing while watching some drama on tv. “Ew, why don’t you keep this gross stuff for your own room or for dates?” They’re interrupted in their kissing by Changmin, who’s making a disgusted face at them from the doorway.

“Just ignore us,” Hyunjae retorts but Changmin rolls his eyes. “That’s kind of hard when you’re literally sucking face in the middle of the living room.” Hyunjae splutters at that while Juyeon flushes a deep shade of red. “We- I- We were not-,” is all Hyunjae can say and Changmin has the audacity to smirk. “Just take my advice, yeah? Spare our poor eyes.” And he’s gone.

“Can you believe him? What a brat,” Hyunjae huffs out. Juyeon just chuckles, albeit a little awkwardly, but stands up and pulls Hyunjae with him. “What are you doing?” Juyeon just shrugs and motions to his room. “I don’t know about you, but I wasn’t watching the drama anyways so how about we just make out in my room?”

Hyunjae flushes for the second time in a matter of minutes and just lets himself get pulled into Juyeon’s room.

Truthfully, Changmin’s comment made Hyunjae think. _Keep this gross stuff for dates_ he had said. Hyunjae realizes he and Juyeon had never been on a date since becoming official. Not a real one at least. It never bothered him until Changmin mentioned it, but now he’s wondering if it ever bothered Juyeon.

Groaning, Hyunjae puts his face in his hands and shakes his head. What kind of boyfriend is he? He has never taken Juyeon on an official date. Them confessing, them getting together – everything just happened so naturally. There was no big ‘asking each other out’ moment, it was just simple – like everything with Juyeon was.

But Hyunjae realizes that while they’ve been acting pretty much the same around each other, something most definitely has changed. They’re a couple now, and Juyeon deserves to be treated with love.

Hyunjae gets chills at the word. _Love_. He loves Juyeon, but he hasn’t done much to show it. Snapping his head up, Hyunjae is hit with a sudden rush of determination. He will show Juyeon. He will prepare the perfect date for them and show him just how much he loves him.

That’s easier said than done. Comeback preparations are taking up all of their time, he barely gets to be alone with Juyeon. But when the company announces they will have a day off from practice the upcoming week, he can’t help but hide his excitement. Finally he’ll get to be alone with Juyeon and give him the date he deserves.

Well, that’s still easier said than done. They may be official within the group, they aren’t to the outside. Going on a date out in the open was risky. This is confirmed by Jacob, who Hyunjae goes to after almost pulling his hair out trying to come up with the perfect date.

“Yeah I don’t think going out is the best idea, but you could always do something in the dorm?” Jacob supplies after hearing Hyunjae out. “But that’s nothing special,” Hyunjae pouts. Jacob gives him an unbelieving look before bursting out laughing. Offended at his friend laughing at his misery, he’s about to protest when Jacob speaks. “I’m pretty sure Juyeon would be happy to even take a walk during a storm if it meant he could be with you.”

That makes Hyunjae still and he feels flustered because deep down he knows Jacob is right. “That’s not true,” he mumbles out nonetheless. Jacob just keeps laughing. “Sure, if that’s what you want to believe”, he teases. Groaning, Hyunjae glares at him. “Just give me an idea for a dorm date.”

Jacob, seemingly feeling bad seeing Hyunjae’s clear desperation, stops laughing and gives him a knowing look. “Why don’t you just order some takeout and watch a movie or something? I’m sure Juyeon wouldn’t turn down some good food and an excuse to cuddle you.” Hyunjae throws a pillow at him for the last part but grumbles out a _Thanks_ anyways. All he hears is Jacob’s laughter while he walks away.

Hyunjae does take Jacob’s advice in the end, admitting he couldn’t come up with anything better to do at the dorm. Even though he still doesn’t think it’s anything special – and definitely not special enough for Juyeon – he hopes Jacob is right and Juyeon will be happy just to spend some time with him alone.

He manages to get every member to agree to leave the dorm this evening – although most of the members make it clear to him that he owes them now, _those brats_ – and orders a generous amount of takeout. He picks a few movies, deciding to let Juyeon pick the one they’ll eventually watch. He hasn’t told Juyeon anything, but he knows Juyeon knows all the members will be gone this evening. Earlier today, he had come up to him saying _Looks like we’re going to be all alone tonight_ while giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Hyunjae couldn’t help but smile at Juyeon’s obvious excitement. He was in for a surprise.

Once all the members are gone, there’s still some time before their takeout will arrive. Hyunjae is setting up the table with some candles – he knows it’s cliché but so what, he just wants to make it a bit more special for Juyeon – and he dims the lights. When the doorbell rings, Hyunjae calls out for Juyeon saying dinner is ready.

He’s setting out the takeout on the table when Juyeon walks into the kitchen. “Was that the doorbell? Did you order take- oh, what’s all this?” Juyeon stops mid-sentence and his eyes are wide looking at the somewhat romantic set-up of the table.

Hyunjae suddenly feels shy. He looks down, thinking the whole thing looks so obviously done by an amateur – _himself_ – and that it definitely does not scream _DATE_ at Juyeon. “I thought we could, you know, have dinner and then watch a movie? Like a date?” He doesn’t know why it comes out like a question, but he finally dares to meet Juyeon’s eyes and his breath stutters.

Juyeon has the biggest smile plastered on his face, eyes crinkling an mouth forming a perfect O. “Woah, you did all this for me? I could’ve helped, hyung”. Hyunjae feels like he’s falling in love again.

“No way, this was supposed to be a surprise date for you. So surprise!” Seeing Juyeon’s reaction, Hyunjae’s confidence goes up and he walks up to Juyeon to hold his hand and direct him to his chair. Juyeon still looks stunned and Hyunjae can’t help but laugh when he looks at him once he’s sat down himself.

“It’s no big deal, Juyeonie, it’s just some takeout,” he teases but Juyeon just shakes his head, a soft smile still lingering on his face. “You still put so much effort into this, I- thank you, it’s really sweet.” Hyunjae just smiles back and beckons him to eat, feeling satisfied that Juyeon seems to be more than content with their _special_ date.

After eating their takeout, Hyunjae sets up the couch and brings out the snacks while Juyeon cleans up the table. Even though Hyunjae wanted to clean up, Juyeon insisted, saying that Hyunjae had already done so much. Hyunjae thinks he melts a bit on the inside.

When Juyeon comes to the couch, Hyunjae quickly beckons him over. “I’ve selected a few movies I thought you’d like, but you have the final choice.” Juyeon looks at him for a moment before suddenly leaning over to give him a quick kiss. “You’ve prepared really well, hyung,” he smiles, almost teasingly, but Hyunjae doesn’t miss the fondness in his tone.

So he huffs while Juyeon looks at his selected movies. “Well our first date has to be perfect, right?” At this, Juyeon eyes him curiously. “First date?” Hyunjae laughs awkwardly, suddenly feeling silly for making a big deal out of it. “Well, yeah, we haven’t really been on an actual date since, you know, we started dating.”

Juyeon is quiet for a couple of seconds and Hyunjae is about to laugh it all off when Juyeon suddenly perks up. “Oh wow, you’re right! I didn’t even realize, it’s just, we’re together a lot anyways so…” he trails off.

“You didn’t realize?” Hyunjae doesn't mean for it to come out the way it did and immediately feels bad for seeing the guilty look on Juyeon’s face. “I’m sorry, hyung, I should’ve realized and planned a date, you’ve put all this effort into tonight and I didn’t even-” “Juyeonie, stop,” Hyunjae interrupts softly.

“I didn’t realize it either. Honestly, I only started thinking about it after what Changmin said last week and I realized we’d never been on a real date. And I thought I had let you down, you know, never having planned a date for us, so I wanted to plan this date tonight. So don’t feel bad, I just wanted to do something special for you.”

Juyeon looks at him pensively and Hyunjae almost feels like he got too serious, but then Juyeon is wrapping him in a tight hug. “That’s honestly so sweet, I just can’t believe you worried so much over it”, he frowns when pulling back. “I’ll make sure to plan our next date.” Hyunjae just laughs. “Alright, I’ll hold you to it.”

Juyeon just smiles and Hyunjae feels relieved, finally having outed his concerns to Juyeon. “Just so you know, I would’ve been perfectly happy just chilling and hanging out, as long as we just got some alone time.” Hyunjae can’t help but laugh at that.

“Jacob said something similar,” he replies, “but I just wanted to do something more special, you know, to show you how much you mean to me.” He doesn’t know why he’s getting al serious again, it must be something about tonight and being with Juyeon and seeing Juyeon happy and- just Juyeon. “You know, to show you I love you,” he adds, so quietly he isn’t sure if Juyeon hears him.

But Juyeon’s head snaps up, eyes wide and adorable. “You love me?”

_Oh god. Oh no. Was he wrong to say that? Did Juyeon not love him? Did he go to fast?_

“I- yes, I do,” Hyunjae sputters out, “but it’s okay if you don’t! I mean, you don’t have to say it back or anything, I was just- I don’t know, I just-” Before Hyunjae can embarrass himself more, Juyeon gives him the brightest smile – the smile he loves so much, the smile that makes him so happy and brings him so much comfort. “You really love me?” He asks again, voice hopeful.

Hyunjae, slowly turning about as red as a tomato, just nods shyly, not trusting his voice and still feeling insecure at Juyeon’s reaction, and most of all, lack of saying it back. But then Juyeon is throwing himself at him, giving him an even bigger hug than earlier, before pulling back slightly and kissing him softly. Hyunjae can feel the smile on Juyeon’s lips and feels relief flood his veins.

“I love you too. God, I love you so much, you don’t even know.” The way Juyeon says it as if it’s the one thing he’s the most certain of in his life makes Hyunjae’s knees buckle. He would’ve fallen down had they not been sitting on the couch.

“Well thank god,” Hyunjae jokes lightly, but he can’t help the equally as bright smile on his face, mirroring Juyeon’s.

“I really love you,” Juyeon repeats, voice serious, as if he wants to make sure Hyunjae _really_ knows. Hyunjae cups Juyeon’s face and caresses his cheek with his thumb. “I know, baby, I love you too, so much. I can’t believe I never told you,” because he really can’t believe it. How did Juyeon not know how much he loved him? Juyeon just smiles and closes the gap between them.

They end up cuddling and kissing on the couch, barely watching the movie Juyeon picked, too absorbed in each other’s love. It doesn’t matter, not when Juyeon smiles at him prettily, not when Hyunjae feels the happiest he’s ever been.

***

BONUS

“Wait, how did you even manage to get everyone out of the dorm tonight?” Juyeon suddenly asks as they’re lying in bed, content after their successful date.

Hyunjae groans, closing his eyes at the thought of almost every member coming to him to collect their debt.

“ _You don’t want to know_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Seems like I can only write the fluffiest, grossest, mushiest things. I can’t help it.
> 
> Just to let you know this whole thing was inspired by the following prompt: Imagine the big, bright smile on Person B’s face when Person A finally says ‘I love you’ for the first time.


End file.
